Renesmee's: Childhood Beginnings
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Renesmee is a young hybrid beginning her childhood and dreaming of becoming a normal girl. Attend school and all the things a child dreams of. But is her childhood longer than she hoped? Bella and Edward enjoy parenthood and Jake/Nessie's imprint grows. New minor characters. Set right after BD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first story for my trilogy called 'Renesmee's: Childhood beginnings'. I know I should've initially created this first but I was so eager to begin New Dawn that it just slipped my mind. **

**This really is going to be a short story, probably 18-22 chapters more or less because there's really nothing to tell in Renesmee's childhood story except her childhood exactly. There a twist to this story, I don't really want to make it similar to other stories about Renesmee's Childhood**

**New additional characters in this story but it's mostly Twilight related**

**This sets a few months after BD and the battle and it'll mostly be Bella and Renesmee's POV's, I'll probably ask for suggestions from people but that's if ya'll are willing to review Lol.**

**Renesmee- 5-6 years old (physically)**

**Renesmee's saga: Childhood Beginnings**

_**For children love is a feeling; for adults, it's a decision**_

_**Children wait to learn if their love**_

_**Is true by seeing how long it lasts **_

-Orson Scott Card, pathfinder

**Chapter 1: New life**

_Bella's POV_

It's been a few months since the brutal misunderstanding incident between the Volturi and the Cullen's, and everything sort of changed since then. Our family has been very cautious on who we interact with, just so they don't get to clingy with us. We've been living a normal life of problems free so far. Edward and I are still completely and utterly in love whilst we have our beautiful and amazing daughter to love forever and we mean literally

Renesmee

She's been absolutely amazing and it makes my non-beating heart swell that I get to love and care for this child of mine for all eternity. She has grown not just physically but intellectually as well and has sees to amaze me more, she's physically 5 now, but has the mental capacity of an 11 year old, and I would lie if I say she wasn't a blessing to us all

Whilst my husband and I are loving being parents, we also have to keep up in the other world, my family have just been awesome so to say, we are a complete family now and we all get along more, we're not just some typical beautiful, ice cold skinned pale as white snowed vampires, we tend to keep up with the real world too, we spend our days outdoors all the time, hunting, hiking, visiting the beach

La Push beach always brings a smiled to my face. That's where my other family is, first on my list are the wolves, we've been through a very tough journey together for these last three years mostly because of the feud between the Cullen's and Shape-shifters, but now we're all a family

The wolves have been hating and being prejudiced on the Cullen's for at least a century because of us preying on bloods of animals rather than human blood , but mostly Vampires, but ever since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee things sort of changed... well completely changed, now we're able to walk down the beach and let the soft-warm sand and sparkling blue water of La Push feel our skin, and for the first time in Vampire and Werewolf history, we're allowed to go to at least one bonfire, courtesy to the Imprinting of Jacob and Ness, much to my liking. I still haven't gotten use to the fact of Jacob claiming my daughter, but it simmered down because I know that she'll forever be safe, protected and loved for the rest of eternity and that just gave me joy and happiness

Imprinting isn't such a bad thing really, I just didn't get the fact that my best friend will soon be my son in law but Jacob assured me that that wouldn't happen anytime soon, but I wasn't quite convinced, so I enforced the rules a bit high in the relationship -well Edward did-, he said they weren't allowed to get married or even begin a relationship until she's eighteen (the real years), much to Jacob's dismay. He hadn't talked to us for at least two days but soon agreed to it and told us that wouldn't happen, Ness of course hasn't found out about their imprinting and wouldn't until she develops feelings for Jacob

Jacob on the other hand is still my best friend and I couldn't be much happier. Our friendship was based only on the love of a brother and sister would show, we argue and have our short comings, we care for each other, we laugh together, we cry together and most of all we love each other dearly. Ever since I became immortal I always wondered how our life would be now, him permanently disappearing out of my life, that would be horrible against humanity glad everything stayed the same

Whilst for my dad, Charlie, he was just he's old self which I'm glad hasn't changed, he still doesn't know about us vampires his still on the 'need to know' basis, and he stuck to it, he hasn't asked any questions about us, the only question he always asks is 'Bella why are you so beautiful' which I always laugh at and shrug with the usual ' My Mom and Dad got good genes', only thing he knows that is out of the ordinary is Renesmee is mine and Edwards biological daughter and that werewolves do exist so you'd say he's still on the 'need to know' basis. Otherwise he is great.

Life has been treating him well for the past few months, he got engaged to Sue about two weeks ago and I'm happy about that, he always said that he'd never remarry again but I guess since it's the 21st century that things do change.

This means Sue will be my loving step mother and Leah and Seth my step brother and sister. Leah always joked about it 'Never thought I'd be related to a vampire let alone a Cullen' she wasn't too thrilled at the beginning but as she got use to it, she started loving it and is happy her mother found love in my father, that brought me and her closer than ever - or than it should be-.

I would say she's a really close friend that I get to see often, and I'm just happy she'll finally be my sister, Renesmee is also very fond of her, she absolutely adores Leah and vice versa, it's a matter of understanding each other, even though she'll act like she _**dislikes**_ us, deep down inside she loves all the Cullen's, as for Seth on the other hand, he was absolutely and utterly excited about it. He always says 'Glad I'm going to be related to my best friend' and I always smiled when he'd say that but then shook me down by saying he was referring to Edward, however I know Seth feels the same about me. Life was now feeling like it should...

I was currently in the kitchen of Edward and I's cottage cooking for Renesmee, Jacob, Charlie and Sue who are coming over tonight when I heard my lovely daughter approaching me

"Momma" Her voice exclaimed "momma what you cooking?" she asked with her beautiful voice that just made my heart swell

"I'm making pasta sweetheart" I said preparing the table and placing the salad and spaghetti in the middle. Ever since Renesmee was born, I started cooiking more. My dad and Sue also occasionally visit for dinner. Renesmee sat on the kitchen counter swaying her legs

"So Grandpa and Nanna Sue are coming over? Oh I hope Jacob is too" she said excitedly. I kissed her forehead and patted her head

"He sure is, he'll be here any moment dear" I said, she squealed happily, and then my dashing husband appeared in the room

"Daddy!" our daughter Renesmee squealed and ran up to hug him, she almost tripped and fell but her vampire grace and my husband supported her, Edward laughed

"Careful there honey, Bella what did you do to her" he said to me, referring to my human side of being clumsy. I rolled my eyes and placed the dinner plates on the table

"Oh stop, Blame the human side of me" I said as I bent down to Renesmee's level "I am sorry human Bella is clumsy" I said tickling her slightly. She giggled happily

"At least she's still pretty" she said, I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. I got up and that's when Jacob appeared

"Greetings my fellow Family" Jacob said with his arms stretched from his body, I chuckled at my best friend

"You're jolly today" I said to my best friend, he smiled widely at me

"Yes I am sister, how are you this fine evening?" he asked in a British/Scottish accent, I smiled at my happy friend

"Jakey!" Renesmee's voice chimed from the living room as she watched a Natural Geographic show. She ran full speed to him

"Hey there Princess, how are you doing?" He said as he picked her up

"I'm good...Look what Daddy got me?" She said motioning to the hamster Edward got her today "Isn't she pretty?" She whispered in awe

"She sure is, what's her name?" He asked

"Rosemarie" she muttered and placed a kiss on the hamsters minature head

"That's a beautiful name Ness" Jacob agreed as he placed a kiss on her pink cheeks. Renesmee beamed up a huge smile. I smiled back at them

"How's you're father Jacob?" Edward asked

"Yeah, how's Billy?" I conquered

"He's all good, he couldn't stop talking about when he'd get to see Nessie again" He smiled. To say Billy adores Renesmee was an understatement. It never goes unnoticed that Billy and Nessie's relationship is growing, he was very prejdice towards vampires at first but since his son imprinted on a hybrid, he's thoughts changed miraculously

"That's great, why didn't you invite him over for dinner?" I asked

"Oh I did, but he insisted it was a family night and didn't want to intrude" he answered truthfully as he and Renesmee sat on the ground

"He wouldn't be he's just as much as a family member than anyone" Edward said. I agreed

"He's an ole' man I guess" Jacob said and released a shrug. I laughed at my best friend

"Yeah right" I laughed but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Edward walked to the door and opened it

"Yeah Eddie" My father's voice exclaimed

"Good evening sir" Edward's politeness vaporized. I quickly inserted my contact lenses. I've gotten a little use to them contacts ever since I was turned but I still got that irritation feeling

"Good evening Edward" Sue's voice chimed in as they embraced. The group then came in full view into the house

"Grandpa's in the house" Charlie joked

"Grandpa!" exclaimed Renesmee as she got up from Jacobs lap and ran in fast motion towards him –human pace thank god-

"There's my little Loch Ness" Charlie smiled as he pulled her up

"Nice one dad" I rolled my eyes. I didn't particularly like the fact she was still named after the mythical creature let alone her being called by it

"You're my little girl too" He smiled as he side hugged me, I smiled and pulled away to hug Sue as well

"How are you guys doing?" I asked them

"We're great, really good actually and you sweetheart?" Sue asked. I smiled and answered the same

"Look Granddad" Renesmee said innocently as she showcased her little hamster Rosemary to him

"What a beautiful little hamster Ness, what's its name?" He asked

"Rosemary, I combined Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice's first name and got Rosemary" She smiled

"What a creative name" Charlie said. I smiled at the little bond they shared, Charlie was intrigued by Renesmee from the first day and I'm glad they share that together

"Okay, Ness why don't we get you ready for dinner" I insisted

"Oh great because I am hungry" Jacob exclaimed. We all chuckled and I took Renesmee from my father and we walked to the restroom…

Dinner went smoothly, smoothly then I hoped. We all talked about each other's day, what's new, and the huge topic was about how adorable Renesmee was.

"This is really good Bella" Sue complimented  
"I guess my cooking skill catches on" Charlie joked. We all chuckled

"I believe Renee's the expert" I played along. I had a sense of pain in my heart bringing up her name. I haven't seen my mom since my wedding day and that was almost a year ago

"Who's Renee?" Renesmee asked out of the blue. Edward and I stared at each other for a brief second not knowing how to answer

"Oh honey…she's…" I stuttered

"She's a family friend" Edward answered for me. I silently thanked my husband who was sitting beside me. Renesmee nodded understandingly and continued her food as did we. By us, I meant Sue, Jacob and Charlie

Our family dinner ended not so long after. Sue and Charlie told us that Seth decided on going to college soon and Leah had bought a small beach house down La Push for herself. We were happy for them and said we'd help them with anything they needed and they left happily

Jacob left not long after which left a very pained Renesmee bawling in tears in return did vice versa, but we assured her that they'd get to see each other again tomorrow morning

I was currently in Renesmee's bedroom reading her favorite bedtime stories –well she was reading them– before she went to bed

"_**Eventually, the students turned back to their work, and the schoolmaster got back to dozing. Seizing his chance, Tom stole a glance at the beautiful girl besides him-" **_I continued reading to Renesmee but she cut me off

"Mom?" she asked

"Yes baby?" I said

"Are the Volturi ever coming after me again?" She asked innocently. If my heart could beat then it'll probably hitching now at the mention of such a painful memory

"As I said before love, I'll never let anybody hurt you, I'll love you forever and always" I assured my daughter. Last part we said in unison. We both laughed "From now on just enjoy your childhood sweetpea" She nodded "Now let's get back to reading" I said and we continued the book. Tom Sawyer

Renesmee went to sleep not long after and I bid her a kiss goodnight and switched her lamp leaving her nightlight on and leaving her room. I loved being a mother so much and to think I wanted to give up my mortality and never being able to be a mother was unthinkable. I walked into the living room to see my husband watching a pre-historical show about animal life

"Did our baby sleep alright?" He asked. I smiled and nodded and sat beside him tucked under his arm

"She asked me the question I've been dreading to her" I sighed "About if the Volturi" I said hoping he'd get it. He smiled timidly

"It was going to come out eventually…but we'll keep assuring her nothing will happen to her" He told me. I nodded in agreement

"Well today was fun?" I smiled

"Yes it was, the best part was the food" He said

"You didn't eat anything"

"I know, I meant the best part was watching you make it" He answered suggestively. I raised my eyebrow and laughed as I pulled his face down in a deep kiss. We pulled away and carried on watching the DVR

I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next in life, I was so curious. Every down that we stood under we were all under it too and the thought of the future getting better was certainly going to be a dream come true. This was the new beginning

During my thought process, I was tracing my fingers up and down my husband's warm chest whilst he just planted kisses on my neck. I moaned lowly as I felt his tongue caress my chin. I loved that our relationship never changed, we were always in the mood for each other

"I'm in the mood too" He whispered in my head and he picked me up and he rushed to our bedroom where we enjoyed and night filled of being together…

_**What did you all think of this? I've waiting in anticipation for posting this and now I finally have…This is the first of many good chapters on Renesmee's Childhood beginnings so watch out**_

_**For all new time readers, you can also check my other stories 'Renesmee's: New Dawn' and'Renesmee's: Midnight Moon'**_

_**Please review this for me please? 3 reviews for an update**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meadow

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the late update but here I am now. This is the second chapter of Childhood Beginnings…**

**Chapter 2: Meadow**

_**Bella's POV**_

I realized it was the next morning when I saw the bright light of the sun beginning to raise run through our bedroom curtains and the wonderful birds chirping outside in the ever so graceful green trees. It was a beautiful day today. I realized that it's actually kind of awesome that vampires don't sleep, you get to see everything in a different light, and we're able to do anything and everything without ever getting tired or the need to go to sleep. I think I can honestly say that life is actually picking up.

"She's going to be up in an hour love" I heard my wonderful husbands ring in my ear. I realized then that I was inclined with Edward's warm body. His arms were around my waist with his chin on my bare shoulder. I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt his lips on my shoulder blade.

"I don't think I'll be able to get up if you continue doing that" I muttered to him. I could literally hear him grin against my skin. "Do we have to get up?" I asked my now mischievous husband. I didn't want to get up at all and especially not when I have my husband here to keep me company. He kissed my bare shoulder.

"She's just like you" He whispered to me. I smiled.

"Mmm, she's got some of you in her" I chucked.

"Yeah but more so like you" He answered. I rolled my eyes. He clearly was implying how intransigent Renesmee was that she was even compared to me. Edward placed a kiss on the back of my neck. "Hey, I love you" He muttered.

"Love you too" I replied turning my entire body so that I could face him. I then crushed my lips into his in a strong passionate kiss filled with love and also longing. He cupped my face in his hands as we kissed and roamed them up and down my body in a soothing motion. Oh this always sent thrills to me but I needed to be careful, because I always got too carried away. I maneuvered myself so I was now straddling him never breaking the interlocked kiss we had. I gripped a fist of his hair as I roamed my hands up and down his chest and stomach. This caused him to shiver in pleasure and he moved my body so he was on top of me. He stared me deep into the eyes, and did something I didn't expect him to do. He used his vampire speed and got out of the bed!

I frowned at him. "She's stirring awake" He informed me. I sighed deeply. It's not like Renesmee is doing anything wrong but…its bad timing. As if Edward read my mind, he laughed. "Come on love" He said handing me some clothes after inserting his own.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"I'll get breakfast ready" He said kissing me on the forehead and heading out of the room. I looked at the clothes he gave me and realize they were what I wore yesterday, but I had a plan of my own right now when I saw that he left his shirt on the nightstand. I throw it on and walked out of the room to Renesmee's room. When I got there, I saw a stirring Renesmee. I smiled at how cute she looked with her long bronze hair spread across the pillows.

"Morning baby" I whispered as I got to her side of bed. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard my voice and she smiled when she saw me. "Good morning sleeping beautiful" I said.

"Morning mommy" She replied and opened her arms in a hug. I chuckled and took them without hesitation and picked her up from the bed and carried her perfectly. I realized Renesmee has grown at least an inch taller staring at her now. She didn't look like the five year old yesterday anymore.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked and she nodded excitedly. We walked out of her room and into the kitchen. We caught my husband by the stove making Renesmee's favorite eggs.

"Morning Daddy!" our daughter exclaimed happily. I set her down so that she could greet Edward properly.

"Hey there sweetheart" He smiled as he bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Good" She smiled as she skipped away into the dining room where she left her pet hamster. She took Rosemarie perfectly out of her cage and began playing with her. Edward and I smiled at our daughter.

"She's precious isn't she?" Edward said and I nodded in full agreement. I wrapped my arms around his bare back in a warm embrace and placed a kiss and got on my tiptoe and planted a kiss on his shoulder. "You're trying to seduce me are you Mrs. Cullen" He whispered to me. If it weren't for my vampire skin, I'd be blushing a lot.

"Why would I do that Mr. Cullen?" I asked innocently.

"Oh don't act all innocent love" He said touching the fabric of his shirt. I giggled uncontrollably.

"You guys have got to stop doing that in public" We heard the husky voice of my best friend Jacob. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see him standing at the door of the kitchen looking all so disgusted. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "What?"

"Good morning Jacob, it's really nice of you to join us" I said sarcastically moving away from Edward. He grinned at me and kissed my cheek.

"Morning Eddie boy" He said.

"Hello Jacob"

"Oh Jake!" we heard Renesmee exclaim and she entered the room. Jacob picked her up swiftly from the ground.

"Hey there princess, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing great, and now that you've arrived everything is just perfect" She smiled at him. Okay, I haven't fully gotten over the fact that Jacob has claimed my daughter and my _only _daughter I might add. But I have warmed up with the situation, all I wanted was Renesmee to be loved and protected and if Jacob could give her that, than that was all that mattered.

"Are you staying for breakfast Jake?" I asked.

"Oh nah, I just thought I'd come visit Ness before heading for patrol" He replied. I had to say, Jacob has open up to his new profound title as Alpha, he didn't like it at first but it was the only way to carry the Black legacy and since he'll be immortal forever then it'll definitely live on.

"Breakfast is served!" Edward announced and Renesmee squealed happily as he set the food on the kitchen island table as she sat on the chair.

Jacob left soon after Renesmee had breakfast and it was just the three of us again. It was a peaceful day and all we wanted to do was be a family for the morning. But being in the house really has taken its toll, so we decided to go hunting.

After finishing our last meal, we wondered where else to go next but then I came up with a brilliant idea. I decided to take Renesmee somewhere Edward and I always escaped to unwind our thoughts, the one place Edward and I really felt at peace. Our _**meadow**_...

We hadn't been here since after the battle and I have to say how bewildered I am to see how it has changed over the months. It was so beautiful now, flowers have blossomed wildly and the trees have grown feet's higher. It was magnificent.

Edward and I were perfectly sat together at our spot under the tree as we watched our daughter have a ball as she ran around the meadow making bubbles.

"This place is beautiful" I said.

"It still is" Edward replied. I smiled.

"It's so great that she gets to come here, I never in my wildest dreams expected to have this life let alone have you two as my wonderful reasons of existing" I said to Edward as I sat on his lap.

"We wouldn't be having this life if it wasn't for you Bella" He said.

"Oh stop it, you gave me this life" I laughed.

"Sure, but you gave me a life worth living for…a family" He answered with such emotion as he stared me deep in the eyes. I smiled sheepishly when I saw his crooked smile that I loved so much. We heard our daughter laugh happily and we turn to see her running freely as she tried chasing a butterfly. The butterfly seemed happy in her presence when it landed on her index finger. Renesmee gasped in amazement which caused it to fly away again. She giggled and blew a kiss at it.

"She's so perfect" I chuckled.

We decided to go home after two hours and stop by the Cullen house to go visit our other family. We got into the large house and smelled the unique aroma of the beautiful house.

"Good day family" Edward exclaimed through the room and both Renesmee and I chuckled. My loving mother in law appeared into the room.

"Oh it's good to see you guys!" She coaxed happily and pulled us all in a hug. I smiled against our own embrace. "How are you doing Bella?"

"I'm doing perfect Esme" I said truthfully and she smiled warmly and rubbed my arm.

"Hey there brother and sister" Rosalie said as she entered the room. I smiled back at my adoptive sister in law. Rosalie have gotten closer ever since I was pregnant and after the birth. "There's my little Ren…sorry guys but I have to steal her" Rosalie said as she picked Renesmee up and planted kisses all over her and she left the room with her. I sniggered.

"Oh Bella, Edward, I'm so glad you guys are here" Alice's voice ringed around the house as she descended the staircase. She pulled us into a hug.

"Hey Alice, are you here to tell us about the latest trends or the latest gossips?" I teased her. She rolled her eyes.

"Not technically…" She simply replied and walked into the living room. I frowned in confusion and looked back at Edward to see him shrugging. We followed Alice's trail.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked realizing that the other side of the family wasn't around.

"Emmett and Jasper are watching some football match and Carlisle is at the hospital" Alice answered. I nodded and she continued. "Okay, so Renesmee's birthdays' coming up" She stated.

"Um Alice, Renesmee's birthday is like a month away" Edward inserted.

"Of course I know that brother, but who said anything about advanced planning?" She rolled her eyes. "The party theme is all sorted; all I need to know from you is what presents she'd like?"

"Well I wouldn't recall her wanting presents" I said unsure as I turned to Edward. He smiled weakly.

"Well Renesmee has been expressing thoughts on going to school" He informed me. My eyes widened. Renesmee wants to go to school?

"I thought she loved being homeschooled?" I asked.

"Well she didn't express them in so many words but she'd like to experience it, I can't say I'm not surprised" He said. I sighed. My child in school? I couldn't picture that. What if she gets noticed? Or how would she react being in a place full of humans?

"Okay so I guess you'll discuss that later. And I'm sure we can discuss this topic later" Alice said almost awkwardly. I smiled back at my sister.

"So what's the theme about Alice?" I asked enthusiastically and at that point, Alice grins widely and begun ranting her ideas.

We all go home shortly after dinner -for Renesmee- after a wonderful day with our family. It was 19:50 which meant it was almost past Renesmee's bedtime.

I was in her room as we talked about today.

"How did you like our day?" I asked her.

"Oh I loved it so incredibly so, my favorite part of today was being in the meadow" She replied with delightful joy.

"Oh I saw" I smiled at her. "Even that butterfly seemed to enjoy it too" I laughed and she joined in after. "Why don't you go to sleep baby" I said kissing her head.

"Love you mom" she said as she crawled deep into the covers. I smiled.

"Love you too baby girl" I replied as I switched her nightlamp off and shutting her door slightly. I walked into Edward and I's bedroom to see him reading a novel.

"Hey" I said. He simpered at me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Is she asleep?" He asked and I nodded. "Good" he replied and began attacking me with kisses. I giggled. Oh Edward...

_**Jacob's POV**_

I watched as my imprint and reason for my existence drain down the herd of elk I caught for here. Today I took Renesmee hunting while the Cullen's planned Renesmee's birthday, I didn't really understand why it was so early because her birthday was only a matter of one month, but Pixie has plans of her own.

I was currently in my wolf form and to say I was exhausted was an understatement. Last night was just too crazy for me, patrolling was really energy draining. Seth always teased me on why it was too soon to react to Sam last year. I always rolled my eyes to that but now I can honestly agree with him. It was surely too soon.

I didn't realize I was drifting into unconsciousness when I heard the a slight laugh coming from my Nessie...

**Ooh, **_**you're in trouble!**_ Seth's annoying voice ringed into my mind. I was currently having a panic attack wondering where Nessie could have went to and Seth just has to add more pressure.

_**Shut up Seth, can't you see I'm freaking out!**_ I snarled at him.

_**I guess the babysitting business has gone on a down low **_Leah entered my mind next. I rolled my eyes.

_**Jake lost Nessie! **_Seth thought to Leah. I sighed, just what I needed. My two Beta's lecturing me. I'll be having more of that from Bella!

_**But Jake, isn't Nessie supposed to be your imprint? **_Leah asked.

_**Yes! That's why I'm freaking the hell out! **_I retorted into her mind.

_**What I mean is, can't you sense her presence or something like that? Isn't that the side effects of an imprint? **_She asked. My eyes widened in realization. Of course! I can sense how Renesmee was feeling were ever she was!

I didn't have time to thank her because I immediately ran to the northern direction for the border. When I reached it, I took a deep breath and tried sensing Renesmee's emotions. What I didn't expect wasn't danger but was...happiness

I turned around and continued running through countless trees of the forest. At this point I'll literally run to the ends of the earth in search for Renesmee. Whch brings me back to what Bella said this morning...

_**"Jake, I am trusting you on taking care of Renesmee, because if anything happens to her I swear to god I'll..." She warned trailing off. I cupped her face in my hand.**_

_**"Bella, I promise nothing will happen to Renesmee, you've got my word on it" I assured her...**_

Well I get it's true what they say. don't make any promises you can't keep.

I continued running, running, running and more running. While doing so, I was thinking of all the possibilities on what could happen to her. What if she got lost? What if she got kidnapped? What if the Volturi came after her again?

When I reached the clearing, I could feel Renesmee's presence grow stronger and then I realized I was getting closer to her.

Beautiful flowers blossoming wildly, soft ever so green grass trilled my paws, lilac and green scent ringed into my nostrils. The sun glistening in my fur...

I frowned when I stared at my surroundings. I haven't been here before!

My gaze moved from the beautiful scenery to a small 4ft tree only feets away from me. It looked to be a willow tree on it's way to blossoming. I then diverted my gaze to the light around it, to what looked like my Nessie.

I quickly phased back into my human form and threw the shorts I kept wrapped around my knee on quickly as possible so she wouldn't see me. I exhaled a breath of relief when I caught her giggling in delight as she stood in front of the tree.

"Renesmee!" I exclaimed and she turned around to see me standing. She gasped.

"Oh Jakey!" She shouted out and began sprinting her way towards me. I picked her swiftly off the ground and placed a million kisses all over her.

"Where have you been?" I shouted at her, now full on lecture mode. "Do you understand how worried sick I was, something could have happened to you!"

"I'm sorry Jakey, I just wanted to explore a little, please don't be angry at me" She mumbled lowly as her voice began to break. I realized, that I was being a little too hard on her. I sighed.

"Nessie don't you ever do that to me again, you understand me?" I said calmly and she bowed her head ashamed.

"Are you angry at me Jake?" She asked innocently.

"Oh no, sweetie no, I was just worried about you that's all. I'll never be angry at you" I assured her and she nodded. I then looked at where we are, it was too beautiful to be true that it was even suspicious. "Hey Ness, how did you get here?" I asked her.

"I followed a butterfly that lead me here, it's beautiful isn't it, I even carved our name on the tree over there" She said motioning to the willow tree. I frowned and walked over to it with Nessie still in my arms. I was astonished to see both our initials on the tree inside a heart shaped circle. She really did carve our names on it, but how?

"That's beautiful Nessie" I said to her as I stared at the italicized _**Jake+Nessie Forever! **_"How did you do this?" I asked out of curiosity.

"With this stick?" She said showing me the sharpened stick. I then smelt a little bit of blood and my eyes diverted to her leg. I gasped. Nessie had a splinter!

"Ness where did you get this?" I asked and she just giggled...

We got home shortly after being in the 'meadow' as Renesmee called it. She was very persistent on going back again and agreed that that would be 'our' place, so I just went along with it. To be honest, I was also happy she found that place because that would've been one other thing I'd cherish as her being in her childhood.

We entered the cottage to hear both Bella and Edward giggling.

"I hope you guys aren't doing anything inappropriate because I have a five year old with me!" I exclaimed through the house and the giggling immediately stopped. Bella entered the room and smiled as she saw Nessie and I.

"Hey guys" she said giving us both hugs and taking Renesmee out of my arms.

"Your child is back safe and sound" I smiled at Bella. "You know you should trust me more often"

"I know and I'm sorry Jake it's just...mother instinct" She chuckled as she sat Renesmee on the chair. I mumbled a 'hmm' and went to the pantry and grabbed some crisps and sat in the living room as I watched whatever was on. You'd think spending time with Renesmee everyday that Bella would trust me. I mean, I am...

"Jacob!" I heard Bella shout through the room. "Why does Renesmee have a splinter?" She asked.

Uh Oh...

_**A/N: How did you all like this chapter? I hope you did. Please tell me what you thought. **_

_**There will be some drama in future chapters so please look out for them...**_

_**Also I just want to add that I'm kind of busy right now but I'll try updating CB more. I'll also update The Story of Renesmee Masen to those who read it.**_


End file.
